elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amulet of Talos/Archive 1
I looted Roggvir when he was executed and of course I was later wondering why I couldn't drop the amulet of Talos (and struggling to remember where I got it until I checked the wiki). However I did talk to Svari later (much later, like a week or so) and then did the quest. Though much like the wiki states (if not here then on the Greta page) there is a bug where she doesn't give a reward or take the amulet, but I was then able to drop it from my inventory as it was no longer a quest item. This was on PS3 by the way. Now if I could only get rid of that Statue of Dibella I looted from Lisbet's corpse. lol 21:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : I had this on the PC, but I already had 2 other amulets I had picked up along the way. : I had spoken to Greta, but only got a couple of speech options, and it was only when I talked to her daughter at Addvar's house that I got some other speech options, one about dragons, (which ended the conversation). I then had to talk to the daughter again, and got the line, "I'm sorry about your uncle". She then asked me to speak to Greta. : I spoke to Greta, and she asked me to get the amulet, and I replied, "I already have it." Her reply was "Why do you?... Nevermind, here is something for your trouble." All of the amulets remained in my inventory, and I didn't get a reward or acknowledgement about completing the quest, but thankfully I can now drop the amulets. : UPDATE: Tried the "drop amulet" command for the PC, but the quest seems tied to a particular amulet, so I had to drop all three. After Speaking to Greta, and being asked to get the amulet, the quest arrow pointed to one of the amulets on the floor, and I picked them up and returned them. the quest was marked complete, but I still didn't get a reward or lose the amulet. : Will try only picking up one amulet next time. : 04:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I should also add that the setstage command did not work for me on this quest. I tried that but the quest was still not marked as complete for me. Forcing the amulet to drop using 'player.drop' worked fine though. Anyway not sure if I did something wrong with the setstage command or maybe the last number in the command was not correct? 02:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Aye, I can confirm the console command setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40 does not work. 19:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Does the amulet's effect stack with Blessing of Talos? If someone happens to know, it would be nice to add it. 16:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) My tests suggest you only get the bonus from the amulet when you have the blessing. Tested with ice form lv 2, recharge time 72. With amulet: 72 With blessing: 72 With both: 54 ( this is a reduction of 24%, as in 20% + 20% of 20%) I'm on xbox. Can somebody confirm this please. For Xbox ( and probably other systems) Unrelenting force "Force" recharge - 15. Blessing of talos and the amulet both reduce shouts by 20%. I have confirmed that they DO INDEED STACK!!!! With one, "Force" recharge is 12, with both the amulet and blessing the recharge is 9. Amulet of Talos/Restoration Glitch? I seem to be having a problem on the 360xisboque, I only have a couple Shouts unlocked and I heard about the Amulet of Talos being affected by the Restoration Glitch and decided to give it a try. It worked great and I was able to use my Shouts without any cooldown time but when I started to learn more Words Of Power from the Dragon Walls I found that I could not learn the words, even though I have multiple Dragon Souls. It just keeps telling me I need a Dragon Soul to learn any of the Words Of Power. I unequipped the Amulet of Talos in order to negate the glitch and even reloaded the game but it still won't let me learn anything. Does anybody know how I can fix this? 15:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but this is owned from BR'S HU3HU3HU3 https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/568615983172549/ Why? The quest won't go away and I didn't take Rogvir's Amulet I took a an amulet off of a Stormcloak soilder. And now I can't get rid of the quest! Im on Xbox 360. I hope they fix this in the 1.7 update! SLyfoX999 (talk) 01:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Amulet of Talos not Appearing Hi all. I have pickpocketed an Amulet of Talos twice, and it still isn't showing up in my inventory. Neither Amulet had anything to do with the beheading in Solitude, as I haven't been there yet... Am I restricted from using it before I talk to the Greybeards for the first time or something? EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 16:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) This description is abysmal... so I'm changing it (the previous desciption being that the amulet is "located in the basement between the entrance and the stairs to the second floor" - whatever the hell that means). I'm going to change it to take the south eastern staircase once you enter the fort, or a left and another left. 23:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC)